A Melodia dos Vagalumes
by Jenny-Ci
Summary: Eram flautas, neve e vagalumes. Onde vivia aquela que a sempre estava esperar, entrava aquele que para sempre dela iria se recordar. TO Rafinha


**_"A Melodia dos Vaga-lumes"_**

**_--Dedicado a insuperável aniversariante de hoje, Rafinha Himura Li, q uecom seu grande coração, sua doçura incomparável e suas ingenuidade cativante, é mada por todos nós. Parabéns, querida. Isto é pra você n.n--_**

**Eram casebres rudes e esbranquiçados. Em suas portinholas, pequenas cabeças amontoaram-se para o simples ato de vê-lo pela neve caminhar. Muitas estremeceram de medo. Outras tinham íris curiosas. Suas mães logo ordenavam para que voltassem para dentro, mas o mistério é extremamente charmoso e atraente. E enquanto seus cabelos esvoaçam-se e viravam flocos, seus verdes olhos buscavam silenciosamente a morada da prometida. **

**Daquela que nunca vira. **

**E daquela que iria matar. **

**A espada chamou-o e seus dedos nela tocaram. Acalmou-a com o olhar doce de quem doçuras não sabe desfrutar. Não muito demoraria para que sangue vertesse e como venda avermelhada, cegasse neve, fome e vontade da lâmina. **

**"Diga-me", sussurrou a um garoto que atrevido, dez passos de si ousava ficar. "Onde mora ela? Onde mora a menina cega Misao?". **

**"A tocadora de flauta?". **

**"Ela a toca?".**

**"A amante dos vaga-lumes?". **

**"Ela os ama?". **

**"Vive na última casa, a sem luz", sorriu sem receber sorriso algum de volta. "Você veio buscá-la?". **

**"E para onde eu a haveria de levar?". **

**"Não o sei. Mas Misao-hime sempre canta que espera com olhos vendados aquele que para um lugar distante a iria levar". **

**"Misao-Hime por quê?". **

**"Oh, sim, hime, sim. Sós princesas têm o direito de sonhar". **

**Afastou-se o menino e para a neve foi abraçar e brincar. O desconhecido abriu mórbidos e pálidos olhos por puro hábito. Quem quer que fosse que Misao-hime estivesse a esperar, não a iria encontrar. **

**Seus passos foram brindados com suave melodia, à medida que maior ficara sua aproximação. Na soleira daquela cabana precária, ele pôs-se a arte tétrica de observar. **

**Eram beijos. **

**Beijos que aquela boca sem rosa estava a depositar na flauta.**

**Eram carinhos. **

**Carinhos que aqueles dedos sem toque estavam a dar na flauta. **

**Sentada e tendo como platéia a muda parede, a tal Misao de seus longos cabelos negros numa trança, a tal Misao com panos brancos sobre os olhos, a tal Misao com quimono azul desbotado pelo vento, tocava a chamar. O desconhecido um passo em falso deu e com quase pena esteve a desejar. Desejar saber por que alguém com tanta doçura obrigada era a perecer. Sem nem ao menos ver o homem que sua vida haveria de interromper o tecer.**

**Milagre ou não da música sem sentido, a espada não mais o chamou. Encantada parecia com a arte de dedos que não aquela de matar. **

**Do nada, o beijo interrompeu-se e o carinho cedeu. A flauta foi colocada sobre o colo e a voz perguntou, terna e esperançosa. "É você? É você que veio buscar-me?". **

**"Não creio". **

**"Então como é você que faz meu coração disparar e minha música parar? Eu não seria tola a ponto de não reconhecer o homem que amo". **

**"Desapontá-la-ei eu, infelizmente. Não sou o homem que veio lhe buscar", o desconhecido tremeu a neve e os lábios antes de pronunciar. "Sou o homem que veio lhe matar". **

**Os gritos não vieram. Nem as lágrimas a manchar os panos brancos sobre pálpebras. Veio apenas suspiro. **

**Foi por aquele suspiro de consternação que o desconhecido apaixonou-se perdidamente. **

**Ora, parece até devaneio da mente. Um que mata apaixonado pelo suspiro do um que morrerá. **

**"Por que viestes tão cedo, senhor?". **

**"Por que eu haveria de vir tarde, senhorita?". **

**"Só porque de visão não disponho, sou obrigada a cair?". **

**"Sua falta de cores nada tem a ver com teu perecer". **

**"É a minha música, então?". **

**"Por uma flauta, ninguém iria matar". **

**"É minha paixão por vaga-lumes, então? Por tê-los desenhados nas minhas paredes, como eu gostaria que fossem, se eu eles pudesse enxergar?". **

**Foi aí que seus olhos verdes descobriram as criaturinhas dançantes pintadas na madeira fúnebre e como em alto relevo estavam, davam-lhe a idéia atrevida de liberdade e vontade de vôos mais altos alcançar. **

**_"Malditos insetos aqueles! Roubam a paz de qualquer ser com olhos nus! Oh, ás vezes esqueço-me que ela é cega... é por isso que os ama. E tudo o que ela ama é motivo de desprezo para mim"._**

**Qualquer homem sentiria ciúme a devoção que alguém tem por algo que não pode tocar. Até ele o sentia, ao ver bochechas brancas vermelhas se tornarem só pelo simples imaginar. Não justificava a atitude de seu mandante, o Cavaleiro das Montanhas, de ordenar a morte de Misao. **

**"Diga-me, senhor... uma última música posso tocar? Quem sabe ele a escute? Quem sabe minha venda ele venha a tirar". **

**"E se eu a tirasse?".**

**"Contentar-me-ei se se sentasse e escutasse".**

**Em seus passos pesados, adentrou no espaço pequenino e sentou-se perto da princesa pequenina, distância suficiente para que um corte de sua lâmina pudesse alcançar. **

**Não só o corte, seus dedos tentados, também. **

**Jamais vira rosto feito de neve, cabelos feitos de linhas negras, tranças feitas de histórias. **

**Enfeitiçado mais não poderia ficar. **

**"Prometi a ele...", a mão já segurava entre si a flauta, mais ciúme a despertar. "Prometi a ele que quando retornasse de sua jornada, eu o permitiria ver os olhos, a cor deles. Você entende, meu senhor? Eu tenho que mostrar. É o único tesouro que tenho, e só a quem amo e a quem me ama pode pertencer". **

**"E se outro a amasse?". **

**"Que tolo o faria?".**

**Sim... Que tolo o faria?**

**Certamente aquele prostrado como estátua, tão alto, tão cinza. Na monocromática cabana, outros mil beijos começaram a soar. O desconhecido desejou, enquanto evitava seus lábios encarar, que aquele homem o que ela tanto esperava não pudesse aparecer, que numa pedra escorregasse, que sua vida lá se findasse. Que aquela música fosse apenas para ele, o desconhecido que ali só estava para com a esperança de alguém terminar. **

**E os ventos que sopraram a fizeram estremecer da doce fineza de seus trajes sem vigor. Retirou ele então, seu casaco branco e sobre ela pôs, o toque incendiando-a, fazendo-a enrubescer. Com as mãos ainda sobre seus ombros, ouviu a música parar devagar. "Ele tocava-me desta maneira". **

**"Aqui não estou para fazer-te dele se lembrar!". **

**"É só o que tem feito, senhor. Desde que chegou, só ele estou a imaginar".**

**Soltou-a. Tomou a espada e apontou-a sobre o pescoço da pequena princesa. Misao pigarreou. **

**"Amou-me, não amou-me?". **

**"Amei". **

**"Matar-me-á porque não estou a te amar?".**

**"Não. Matar-te-ei porque pago fui para fazê-lo". **

**"Fácil seria se me odiasse". **

**"Fácil seria se eu não lhe encontrasse". **

**O som de cavalos irrompeu-se, furioso, pela cabana. E filete de sangue deslizou pela lâmina, devido a falta de concentração do desconhecido. Ela abriu sorriso e murmurou. "É ele que chegou... é ele que chegou...", pediu. "Corte a venda antes, corte. Quando morta ele me encontrar, para que ele veja sobre cílios caídos o azul que é meu olhar. Por favor, a corte". **

**E acariciando a pele branca, a espada foi subindo, a venda cortando-se. O desconhecido viu a imensidão de um olhar quase apaixonado, quase a poder enganá-lo. E ainda acariciando, voltou ao pescoço e ele perguntou. "Como chama-se tal homem digno de teus olhos?". **

**"Conhecido é como Cavaleiro das Montanhas". **

**A lâmina cortou, o sangue verteu, o corpo caiu, o desconhecido urrou. Entrou pela cabana o Cavaleiro das Montanhas, viu o rubro e comemorou com um vitorioso sorriso. "Aoshi, bem sucedida nossa empreitada. Tome teu dinheiro e parta". **

**"Misao-hime...". **

**"O que está a dizer?". **

**Aoshi Shinomori saiu daquele leito avermelhado e sussurrou. " Ela queria que visse seus olhos azuis". **

**"E que me importa os olhos dela, Aoshi? Morta está, não? Irritava-me. Pega teu sustento. Não me venha você dizer, como os outros dez matadores, que por ela se apaixonou. Uma música e um vaga-lume parecem ser o suficientes para que eles partissem e amassem-na por uma eternidade desprezível". **

**"Não pode culpá-los pela tolice". **

**"Certamente que não, mas pelo amor é fácil julgar". **

**O matador nada mais disse. Pegou seu dinheiro, tomou sua espada e saiu do casebre. **

**Lágrimas em Misao não fora capaz de verter. **

**Mas em si as mesmas começaram a correr. **

**Não havia o que lamentar, tão pouco o que dizer. Ele matava por dinheiro, nunca por prazer. **

**Um amor que começava num suspiro, vivia numa flauta e terminara numa flauta. **

**História mais triste, mais verdadeira, nem o vaga-lume poderia contar. **

**Fim**

* * *

Ohayo, Minna! ((Jenny entra no recinto, seguida por uma figura alta e circunspecta))

Como não sou de abandonar o drama, tive de presentear minha melhor amiga com uma história triste e para variar, de final não feliz. Antes de começar uma parte especial do presente dela, eu gostaria de ressaltar alguns pontos da minha história, caso tenham ficado incompreendidos o.o

Aoshi é nada mais nada menos do que um assassino profissional. E Misao a próxima vítima. Eu tive todo o cuidado para que a relação parecesse doce e que o nosso assassino se apaixonasse por aquela imagem singela que a princesa passava. Espero ter conseguido o efeito desejado. Provavelmente muitos estão a se perguntar porque decidi matar a Misao, mas eu me fiz a mesma pergunta, e descobri que se viva ela continuasse, não teria sentido a vinda de Aoshi naquele lugar. Ele não era um salvador, não era aquele que concretizaria as esperanças de Misao. Era apenas alguém que tinha um trabalho a cumprir. E que foi mais forte do que outros matadores que o "Cavaleiro das Montanhas" ordenou. Enfim, é um romance trágico. Fala sobre esperança, amor à primeira vista e desilusão.

Agora... a segunda parte de meu presente ((Jenny puxa o tal ser e o coloca na frente da tela do computador))

Prontinho, Shinomori-San, pode começar a falar:

_((Aoshi pigarreia)): O que quer que eu fale?  
-Como assim, o que quero que você fala! O que ensaiamos!  
((Enrusbece)): Não me recordo...  
-Não se recorda de uma declaração de amor! Improvisa, meu filho! Ou eu vou te obrigar a ter uma daquelas conversas sórdidas que eu, você e o Sesshy temos pelo msn ¬¬  
((Aoshi)): Você não se atreveria...  
-Não? Deixa eu chamar o Se...  
((Aoshi tampa a boca de Jenny)): Está bem, está bem! Eu falo!  
((Jenny bate palmas))  
((Aoshi fica sério)): Rafaela, não sou de muitas palavras. Você sabe o que eu sinto por você. Sabe exatamente como me sinto em relação ao seu aniversário hoje. Talvez dizer "eu te amo" não baste. Talvez só indo aí, olhar em seus olhos e te dar o meu verdadeiro presente é que realmente faça toda a diferença nesse dia especial pra você.  
- O.O  
((Aoshi)): Satisfeita?  
- Completamente o.o  
((Aoshi)): Agora posso ir? Tenho de tomar um avião para o RJ.  
- Sim XD_

Nhya, querida, espero que tenha gostado, e que o presente de Aoshi tenha um final mais feliz que o meu!

Kisu e feliz aniversário, querida


End file.
